beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Attack Ring - Samurai Upper
Samurai Upper is a Attack Ring released as part of the Hard Metal System. It debuted with the release of Samurai Changer MS. Description * Weight: 22 grams Samurai Upper is essentially an upgrade to the previously released Circle Upper of Death Gargoyle MS. It uses the same metal frame as the second mould of Circle Upper. However, the ABS Caul has been changed. While the ABS Caul of Circle Upper is very conservative and covers very little of the metal frame, the ABS Caul of Samurai Upper plays its own role, adding more Attack and Defense ability with the use of more plastic. The ABS Caul of Samurai Upper contains many notches and protrusions that give it Smash Attack ability which was not present in Circle Upper. In addition, the heavier weight and higher amount of plastic to absorb shock from hits contributes to its Defense ability. The sacrifice is that it has less Survival ability, but considering that Circle Upper was generally used for Attack-types, this is not seen as much of a drawback. For Survival-type combos, Circle Upper is still a better choice. Samurai Upper's weight class is important to consider as well. It is the heaviest HMS AR, with Jiraiya MS's Jiraiya Blade being the same weight. This weight gives it higher Defense ability, which is especially important to consider because of the fact that this AR is generally used in high-speed Attack-type combos. Being able to survive the recoil after a hit is an important attribute. In addition, this weight gives Samurai Upper higher spin velocity, making it harder to knock out of the Bey Stadium. Another feature that makes Samurai Upper so powerful is its width. It is the widest of all HMS ARs. This means that it has the highest attack range of all HMS ARs, making it easier to make contact with the opposing Beyblade during a battle. While not a giant advantage in Tornado Balance Type S, where contact is already likely, this wide range makes it much easier to hit Beyblades in wider stadiums. Of course, Samurai Upper's greatest attribute is its Upper Attack. Aside from Circle Upper, there is no HMS AR that can match Samurai Upper's Upper Attack ability. The metal frame has very steep slopes that can easily lift the opposing Beyblade. Samurai Upper works optimally in right spin, where it can use Upper Attack. However, even in left spin, the ABS Caul affords it some Smash Attack, and the heavy weight can assist in pushing the opposing Beyblade away. Use in Attack Customization Samurai Upper is the most popular AR for Attack-type customization, for all of the reasons outlined above. With this AR, you can build this staple Attack combo: * AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * WD: CWD Defense Ring (Sea Dragon) * RC: Grip Flat Core (Ultimate Version) (Dragoon MS UV) Use in Defense Customization Samurai Upper's heavy weight and round shape make it a strong choice for Defense combos. * AR: Samurai Upper (Samurai Changer MS) * WD: CWD God Ring (Shining God MS) * RC: Bearing Core 2 (Jiraiya MS) Products Gallery Trivia References